


watch the tears slide down his face

by Amusical



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Body Horror, Don't tag as ship, Familial Love, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Regret, Sharing a Body, Sharing thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amusical/pseuds/Amusical
Summary: Too little, too late... You realize...





	watch the tears slide down his face

Even as you watch the tears slide down his face, nothing seems real anymore. As it wets his fur, and makes his nose runs disgustingly.

 

It has yet to set in, to become real.

 

The true reality of your situation. Of what you’ve doomed the both of you to. An eternity of uncertainty instead of the evil you already knew.

 

Asriel cries and cries and cries. He cries so hard he starts laughing. No? That isn’t what happens…?

 

That’s right. Asriel isn’t the one laughing, that’s you.

 

Asriel cries so hard, you’re laughing and crying right alongside him.  

 

He feels, so much, so strongly. Funny, how earlier, it was literally killing you, and now it’s only killing you.

 

How strange. You’ve… cried before, but it’s never felt like this. You cried when people were mean. You cried when people bullied you, calling you names. You cried when you realized nobody cared anymore after mom died.

 

So used to feeling empty, so used to feeling anger. What’s happening to you? Asriel…?  

 

These feelings… These tears… Everything is so intense. So overwhelming. Too much.

 

You used to think it weak, to cry and feel sorry for yourself.

 

And you called him a crybaby…

 

Asriel is crying for you. Despite all of the tears you’ve cried… Only now do you realize, you’ve never once cried for yourself.

 

Cried yourself to sleep, yes. Cried, because you were so, so lonely. True. Cried, because you knew nobody would come for you. True, true, all of it.

 

Too late… Only now do you realize that…

 

Asriel is crying for you.

 

Every second of every minute, you can feel it. The depths of his emotions for you.

 

Too late do you realize your mistake. How can it ever be right again if you can no longer be there for him?

 

No longer can you grow up alongside him.

 

He’ll leave you behind without the two of you ever being apart again. It’s agony even now, you cannot even imagine the future.

 

Without really feeling… you can only watch as Asriel stands up.

 

It's dizzying, the disorientation you both feel, the both of your senses resonating and bouncing off of each other.

 

Impassively, you watch as he picks up your old body off the bed with hands that are no longer his.

 

Where are the blunted claws?

 

There's something wrong with my/your/our mouth.

 

It fits wrong, like shoes that are too small.

 

A baby's fangs no longer.

 

Whose horns are these?

 

Not like mom's/mother's

 

Or dad's/father's

 

Not like anybody.

 

You take a step, and find that he does so too.

 

The two of you in tandem, but you’re drowning in his grief, and he’s crying a river from your guilt.

 

The two of you walk in tandem to reach that field of golden flowers on the surface. You’re going home to that field of flowers on the other side.

 

The second phase of the plan, the one you kept from Asriel, it fails. You can’t say you didn’t see this coming.

 

Nothing in life seems to ever go your way, not even your death. Not even your brother’s.

 

Like the silly crybaby that he is, Asriel doesn’t even fight back. You can’t even remember why you’d think he’d fight them to save himself. Maybe… Because that’s what you would’ve done in his place?

 

Here in Asriel’s dying embrace, nothing quite makes sense anymore. Your old life is meaningless, no longer. The reasoning… for all of this has become obsolete. You feel... 

 

The fact that he dusts, and you no longer have the arms to hold him… It hits you like you've fallen down a hole once again, and can't get back up on your own.

 

Truly, you're alone.

 

The fact that he’s gone, but you’re still here; it makes no sense.

 

Even without a body, you continue on. Even without a body, you’re still here. Still you.

 

It’s all your fault, this situation, done in by your own hand. Finally, you’ve destroyed every last vestige of happiness you could have had, and you’re still not happy.

 

Still… It makes you angry.

 

Even after everything you’ve done, you still don’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve this sort of unhappy ending.

 

He didn’t deserve you.

 

Too little, too late… You realize your worth.

 

The good you could have done if only you'd stayed on Earth, together, making his, their dream come true.


End file.
